jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Planky
Planky is a minor character featured in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a mischievous prank loving ghost pirate and member of Ghostly Bob's crew.He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Background Not much is known about Planky life before or how he died, other than he is a member of Ghostly Bob's crew. It's currently unknown how he was in prison within a wooden crate alongside his crew and sent to the bottom of the Never Sea. Role in the series Planky first appeared in the episode "Stowaway Ghosts" ,after the wooden crate they where sealed in was found by Captain Hook and his scurvy crew and brought aboard the Jolly Roger,believing the crate contained treasure Hook open it releasing the mischievous ghost pirates who soon cast Hook and his crew off Jolly Roger. Hook was desperate to reclaim his vessel he was forced to ask Jake and his and crew for help, but the pirate ghosts prove to be quite tricky for Jake and his crew to get rid of alone. Jake knew if anyone could help rid Hook's ship of ghost is Captain Treasure Tooth. Using the ghost call shanty Jake and his mateys summon Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg. Jake soon explains their polite to with the three ghosts haunting the Jolly Roger, Treasure Tooth knew of the silly spirits and the only means to rid themselves of them is by tricking them. Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg are last seen after Jake and his crew trick the mischievous ghost pirates back into their crate, Treasure Tooth and Peg-Leg Peg decide to take them back to Pirate Paradise so they can't haunt any more ships. Planky reappears in the episode "Phantoms of Never-Nether Land", he and the rest of the pirate ghost are still causing mischief in Pirate Paradise. The trio ends up stealing Peg-Leg Peg's Spirit Key locking the gates to Pirate Paradise preventing Peg from leaving and Treasure Tooth from entering. With the help of Jake and his pirate crew Treasure Tooth was able to track down Ghostly Bob and his crew. Bob informs Jake that they took the key to free Captain Wraith from Never-Nether Land who they got a message from in a bottle. Jake and his crew warn Planky and the other ghost not to trust Wraith after dealing with the fiendish pirate once before and the dangers of unleashing the evil spirits of Never-Nether Land on Never Land. Bob and Planky agreed to return the key but it was too late, Pranky accidentally sets Wraith free. After Wraith is locked away once more Planky and his crew apologized for the trouble they caused and returned to Pirate Paradise with Treasure Tooth to free Peg-Leg Peg. Episode Appearances Gallery Pirateghost-Stowaway Ghosts!.png Pirateghost-Stowaway Ghosts!02.png IzzyCubby&Skully-Stowaway Ghosts!.png SmeeSharky&Bones-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!06.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!02.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!04.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!05.jpg Jake&crew with Bob's crew-Stowaway Ghosts!.jpeg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land.jpeg Captain Wraith-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land05.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Ghostly Bob&Planky-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Ghostly Bob&Planky-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Planky-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Planky-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Never-Nether Land -Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!09.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!14.jpg Hook&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!03.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Ghost Story.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!13.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!12.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!11.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!10.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Stowaway Ghosts!08.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land04.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land03.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Planky-Stowaway Ghosts01.jpg CubbyPranky&Planky-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Cubby&Planky-Stowaway Ghosts!01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Pirates Category:Mischievous characters Category:Neutral Characters